Benutzer:JP-Kit Fisto
}} Ich über mich Zuerst ein paar Infos zu mir: Ich bin 18 und komme aus Hamburg. Ich habe dieses Jahr mein Abi mit den Leistungskursen Deutsch und Geschichte gemacht und werde ab September eine Ausbildung zum Bürokaufmann machen. Danach habe ich vor zu studieren, weiß jedoch noch nicht, was ich studieren soll. Es wird aber wahrscheinlih in Richtung Germanistik und Geschichte gehen. Ich und Star Wars Ich hab so mit 7 oder 8 Jahren angefangen mich für Star Wars zu interessieren, da ich die Filme geguckt habe, seit jetzt dem Sommer 2008 lese ich auch Bücher und Artikel bei der Jedipedia dank Zufällige Seite habe ich mir so ein Grundwissen angelesen. Auf Jedipedia bin ich über Freunde gekommen. Nach mehreren freien Wochen dank den geliebten Ferien, wo ich oft nichts zu tun hatte und meinen Lieblings-Button Zufällige Seite zum Rauchen gebracht habe, habe ich mich dann auch entschieden, dass ich mich hier anmelde, da ich - vor allem durch meine Deutsch-Kenntnisse in Sachen Rechtschreibung - was ändern wollte und auch konnte. Mit der Zeit kam die Erfahrung im Artikel schreiben und jetzt überarbeite ich normalerweise Artikel, indem ich - gerade von neuen Benutzern - die Bearbeitungen mir anschaue und verändere, HotCat benutze oder über Zufällige Seite etwas finde, was komisch klingt oder falsch ist. Wo gibts mich zu finden? Wenn es Fragen gibt, schreibt mir auf die Diskussionsseite, sucht mich bei icq oder skype oder fragt nach msn. Ihr könnt auch auf meine Facebook-Seite, meine Schülervz-Seite oder meine Studivz-Seite. Ich helf immer gerne. Möge die Macht mit euch sein und haunse rein! Bekanntschaften in der JP Hobbys (neben Star Wars) *Gitarre spielen, in einer Band singen & Musik *Tennis *Feuerwehr *Abitur feiern *Im Hamburger Stadtpark chillen Artikel bisherige selbstegeschriebene Artikel SonTag; Urias Xhaxin; Anet Karl; LEGO Star Wars – The Quest for R2-D2 (Film); 1230 VSY; Weird Al Yankovic; Yoda (Lied); Robot Chicken; Orten Ledes; Han Solo in der Höhle der Raumschnecken‎; Han Solo und die Piraten von Kessel‎; 15762 VSY; 15609 VSY; Kampflitanei des Schmugglercredos; Solo-Rutsche; Der Weg des Dunklen; Zauberer von Rhand; Nihil-Zuflucht; Gunninga-Kluft; Mondbaum; Tauranni-Kodex; Tempel von Korman Lao; Korman Lao; Tal von Golg; Kanzer-Exilanten; Lord Ravager; Code Schwarz; Schmugglerklicken; Männer die auf Ziegen starren; Bordon; Nafwurstkette; Blockhaus des Sicherheitsdienstes der Galaktischen Allianz; Einheitsgipfel; Panikring; Galaxy-9-News; Dashta-Gebirge; Tonote; Tarl; Mithail; Tolmea-Gebirge; Windschlange; Tal-Gun; Fall Gadon Drei; Kif; Gadoner; Gadon Drei; Filian; Fantazi-Frucht; Clandes; Baktoid Schutzanzug Klasse Sechs; Im'granten-Sektion; Spaltkopf; H'Kak Bohnentee; H'Kak Bohnen; Stock-Rat; Elektronischer Zerhacker; Cestianisches Sporenmet; Devon Vier; Geothermalkraftwerk Kibo; Kibosee; Zantay-Berge; Freizeitkomplex der Fünf Familien; Infiltrationsdroiden; Yal-Noy; Chitlik; Kista bisherige bearbeitete Artikel (ehemals UC) *Fidelis *Jaig-Augen *The Force Unleashed – Ultimate Sith Edition *LEGO Star Wars – The Quest for R2-D2 *Kit Fisto *Fanboys *''Die Regel der Zwei'' *Schlacht von Mindor [[Datei:Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Immoment lese ich Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden]] immoment am Bearbeiten (UC) To-Do #Kit Fisto *aus Die Regel der Zwei: #''Die Regel der Zwei'' Handlung *aus Schatten von Mindor: #''Grab von Alderaan #Dunkelsicht Cronal/Auge der Leere necromelianische Adepten/HerzschattenDathomirhexen/Griff GottesInitiierte von Talon (S.168) ##necromelianische Adepten ##Initiierte von Talon #Schlacht von Mindor *aus Der Ausgestoßene: #Luke Skywalker #Baran Do-Weisen #Der Verborgene und all seine Untertanen *''Die Regel der Zwei'' *''Die geheimnisvolle Macht'' *''Der dunkle Rivale'' *''Die gestohlene Vergangenheit'' *''Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Die Schatten von Mindor'' *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Die Schwarze Flut'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''Intrigen'' *''Blutlinien'' *''Der Ausgestossene'' *''Omen'' }} *Battlefront 2 *The Force Unleashed *Empire at War *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption *The Battle of Yavin *The Battle of Endor }} }} }} ---- ---- wenns doch nur so wäre. Bild:--).gif Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:55, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) ---- ---- }} }} en:User:Kit Fisto.Ger‎‎